One Piece shots
by Saiyura
Summary: Random shot of the main story line. Different characters acting as them. Its me and my friends. Their at Logue town and the execution by the clown is almost done. What happens to save the stupid fool trapped by him? Hurry up times running out. AU!
1. The execution

_Short One shots from One piece. The characters are the same but their names are different._

**_Zoro=Sam_**

**_Usopp=Jin_**

**_Sanji= James_**

**_Nami=Ashe_**

**_Luffy=Jen_**

_Haha! Now, lets see how it turned out! this one is short, the others not so short. I think._

* * *

The clouds over head thundered as she stared out at everyone, she could see her two friends- first mate and cook- running towards her as she watched them from the execution platform. They both were running as if their lives were on the line, but theirs wasn't, it was hers.

"Sam! James! Jin! Ashe!" she screamed as the sword rose from the clown who had her trapped. "Sorry... but, I'm dead." with that the sword descended towards her neck, ready to slice it off her shoulders. Down below Sam shouted at her, while holding some of the pirates at bay with his swords did he take a glance only to pauseas he looked up at her thinking 'idiot'.

James, running, shouted in his head 'don't say that', while the marine Captain John mouth creased into a line as he said in disbelief "She smiled". As the sword was merely inches from her neck there was electric sparks flying off of it before thunder struck the very platform she was on, hitting the blade and her.

Everything went white at the flash before the man went up in blue flames, holding his hands to the heaven while his mouth was a gap. With that the tower was engulfed with that same blue flames but soon the heavens wept, raining hard onto the onlookers.

The platform collapsed, a minute went by before She stood up, laughing as she placed her straw hat back a top her uncombed hair. And she laughed saying "I'm still alive."

All mouth hung open at her before it went black.

* * *

Enjoy it cause I loved doing this


	2. Candel man

_Short One shots from One piece. The characters are the same but their names are different._

**_Zoro=Sam_**

**_Usopp=Jin_**

**_Sanji= James_**

**_Nami=Ashe_**

**_Luffy=Jen_**

_Haha! Now, lets see how it turned out! this one is short, the others not so short. I think._

* * *

They looked down, the three of them, on the people that were going to kill them. Sam glanced down at his feet with a slightly bored expression while Ashe started to yell at the men on the ground.

It was horrible to know that they were going to die, not only that but that their friends might be dead. Again Sam looked down at his feet before the man at the bottom began to speak "Welcome to my service set." Kassi looked up to see the spinning head of wax before looking down at them again, fear etched on bother Ashe's and her face. Sam glanced at the sky before speaking "So this is what it feels like to be a candel on a cake." he said to no one particular.

Ashe looked up at the pumpkin head before stating "Can't move." Sam looked down at his own feet before responding. "Of course we can't move, he is our enemy." pulling out one of his swords did he slowly carve a line in the hard wax "Tch, to hard to cut, and no moblility." Kassi was startled as she saw the candel substance falling onto the three of them before the man below spoke "I'll make you all perfect suclptures!" he laughed, annoyingly "give me your pain, fear, and horror of this death, and I shall make it a master piece!" he nearly sang.

As the minutes passed Sam slowly withdrew his swords before saying with a wide homocidal grin on his face "I can still move." he said, his brow twitching for a fight, he couldn't stay still any longer for he was slowly losing movement in his arms. "I'd rather go down with a fight." Kassi yelled at him, knowing or guessing what he was about to do.

"You don't mean you're going to cut off your legs!" Sam nodded to looked horrified as he pulled out his second blade, slowling reversing them so he could chop his legs off easier.

"It's the only way out of this situation, so I'll take it." Ashe continued to watch as the blood left her face, the drying and hardening wax making it harder to give any expression but that of fear. Kassi, nodding as she saw some meaning to it, smiled down on the man who was slowly killing them.

"I'll join you." she stated, pulling out her own weapon, a small dagger that she had hidden in her coat. With that spoken, Sam drove his swords towards his legs.

"HOLD IT!" two people shouted before the voiced faded and a large amount of dust appeared.n the dust stood Jin and Jen, both covered in the flying dust and both cut and brusied before standing up, a duck in between them. "We're going to KICK you butts!" Jen shouted, patting her hat down as Jin prepared his sling shot.

"Ah, bout time you show up, for a moment I was sure you were dead cap'n." Sam said, smiling. Jen laughed

"It'll take a lot more then that to kill me." with that Jen charged the candel pumpkin and got ready to smash it up, for no one else could kill her crew but her.

* * *

Enjoy it cause I loved doing this


End file.
